


Sing a Song

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Today, my boyfriend came dancing into the kitchen singing my name over and over, just as I was preparing to leave for work. He saw me, blushed and said "Oh, you're still here". Made my day. MLIA</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing a Song

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from the trek_rpf_kink meme.

Chris reluctantly slipped into his shoes, trying to catch any sound he might hear from the bathroom, where Zach currently was—naked, maybe still, maybe even wet, skin hot and fresh from the shower he had just had. Realistically, he knew that since he had heard Zach get out of it more than ten minutes ago, he surely wasn't naked anymore, and especially not wet, but it didn't hurt to dream.

He knew he should have left already; he had an appointment with his agent, some serious business talk about the direction he wanted to venture into; important stuff. And even though he didn't dislike his agent and certainly was looking forward to this figuring out what kinds of genre he was going to try next, there was the simple fact that he didn't like leaving with the knowledge that Zach was at home all day. Not because he didn't think that Zach was perfectly capable of entertaining himself (and he didn't mean _that_ , only now he thought about it, and he should _leave_ already, not stand in the goddamn hallway and think about Zach) or because he had some kind of separation anxiety or something, but simply because, well... Zach. Zach was kind of... Zach. The only person he didn't mind being in his personal space even when they were fighting (and Zach was so much more that it was hard to put it to words, to wrap it in some kind of comprehensible shell; it'd demean them the same way the phrase _I love you_ demeaned the feelings, because people used it all the time and it was applicable to too many variations of feeling to be still perfectly true—not that it was _not_ true, and when had he turned into some kind of girl that was pondering the meaning of love when he should be long gone?). He just liked being with Zach, all the time. And that logically meant that he didn't like not being with Zach. Which was a little distressing, but kind of the point, right?

Chris was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door slam shut, and now he could hear Zach humming; a melody Chris didn't recognise, so it was probably some kind of obscure new song Zach had dug up somewhere. He tilted his head, trying to catch the tune as Zach walked past the stairs into their bedroom, probably getting dressed, and his humming got a little louder. He was muttering the words of the song now, and Chris wondered how Zach had managed to learn a song by heart that quickly with Chris missing it completely—usually, he was the first one to hear of anything new Zach encountered and liked. They were like a pair of fourteen-years-old girls, best friends foreva, with the way they shared everything, Karl liked to say. It was kind of true.

Then Zach got out of the bedroom, and Chris could understand the words he was singing now as he got closer to the stairs, and he had been wrong; it hadn't been some kind of real song. Or maybe it had been, but either Zach didn't know the lyrics or he didn't care about them; it was hard to imagine that there existed an actual song with lyrics composed solely of his name. 'Chris'. For that was what Zach was singing. Sometimes he varied to 'Christopher' or 'Chris Pine' and even the occasional 'Christopher Whitelaw Pine' (Chris would have winced, hadn't he been so utterly flattered he was blushing like the fourteen-years-old girl Karl had labelled him being), but there was no doubt he was singing about Chris. Though it was kind of hard to say 'about' when he wasn't using any adjectives. Or verbs. Or really any other words that weren't in his name. He was skipping down the stairs now, all the while singing his name, and when he arrived at the bottom he added a little twirl (which, any other time, would have sent Chris sprawling on the floor with laughter). Unfortunately, because of said adorable, hilarious twirl his gaze fell on Chris, standing fixed in front of the door, half in his shoes, and he froze in his track.

For one moment neither of them said anything, both blushing, until Zach straightened, raised one eyebrow and said nonchalantly (and it would have come off perfectly, if it weren't for his still beet red face) "Oh, you're still here."

Chris swallowed, licked his lips and said, "Uhm, yeah. C'mere." He tilted his head in an unmistakeable offer, and Zach grinned and walked over to him to collect his kiss. "Have a nice day at work, honey," he trilled, and Chris laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. Normally he would have added an affectionate "jerk", but this time he didn't. He simply put his shoes on completely, opened the door and left, not without looking back at Zach right before he closed the door. Zach was wearing the same silly grin he could feel stretch is cheeks.


End file.
